


Foursome at Piper's Place

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Jason invite Percy and Annabeth over for movie night at her father's Malibu Mansion, three of them little expecting that Piper's actually planning a night of foursome sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome at Piper's Place

It was a warm summer's night in Malibu and Piper's dad was away. Excellent, she thought. Some alone time with Jason at last. They'd spent much of their senior year together unable to find much time for just the two of them, what with exams, studies and multiple monsters to destroy. It'd be nice to have a chance to relax. And who knew? Maybe they could finally follow-up on the several nights of passion they'd had during their last break from school and saving the world.

Jason, on the other hand, had another idea in mind. "Pipes," he said enthusiastically upon arriving at her dad's beachside mansion, "guess what?! Percy and Annabeth are over here to scout out New Rome for university! I hope you don't mind but I kind of invited them over tonight."

"Really?" Piper said sweetly, trying hard not to let disappointment show in her voice (easy for her, daughter of Aphrodite and master of charmspeak.) "Well, that'd be great, I guess..."

Piper stopped and thought for a second. Actually, it would be great. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she'd felt an urge towards loving others for some time, an urge she'd tried to ignore as Jason was the only one for her. With Percy and Annabeth over, however, she might just be able to explore that urge-at least, insofar as sex was concerned. They were both incredible friends, brave partners in battle, and Piper suspected that Jason more than had a little crush on his bro Percy in the same way she and Annabeth had once confessed they'd admired the other's physical beauty beyond a surface level. Perhaps Piper could arrange things so they could have a night none of them would forget.

"You know what, Jason? That was a great idea inviting them over! We could have a movie night, easy enough. You know Percy will fall in love with Dad's home movie center."

"Gods yeah! He'd probably geek out as much as Leo, maybe more." Jason grinned and Piper felt herself melting. The beautiful blonde's smile was one of his best features. "Should I go and get some snacks?"

"No, we already have a ton here." Piper twined a curling strand of her dark hair around her finger. "Though you might want to go get some blue food of some kind. You know Percy will expect it."

"Oh, right, sure. How could I forget my bro Percy's favorite snacks?! Be back soon!" Jason sprinted out of the mansion, purple shirt flapping just enough to expose a bit of pale, well-muscled physique, and Piper felt herself flush all over. Better go make sure I have lube or lotion or something, she thought, a wicked smile forming on her lips. Oh yes, tonight was going to be fun...

Several hours later, as the sun sank behind the churning waters of the Pacific Ocean, Piper heard the familiar crunch of gravel beneath car tires. Jackson and Chase were here at last.

"Piper!" Annabeth cried as she bounded in to the mansion's foyer, throwing her arms around her friend's shoulders and giggling. Piper gave Annabeth a warm hug back and looked the gray-eyed blonde girl up and down. Annabeth had dressed for the hot weather, in a white tank top that hugged her shapely figure and blue shorts that were skimpier than usual, and Piper found herself trying hard not to flush. "What has it been? Nearly a year since we saw each other?!"

"Feels like longer," Piper grinned back. She looked up and smiled at Percy as he walked in, running a hand through his feathery mop of black hair, his sea green eyes glittering. Somehow, he'd gotten even hotter than she remembered, his tanned arms toned, his lithe, lean muscles standing out beneath the fabric of his orange Camp Half-Blood tank top. He and Jason both shouted "Bro!" upon seeing one another, chest-bumped, and gave each other the requisite hug with a pat on the back to ensure said hug was Not Gay. Piper raised an eyebrow at that. Jason rarely looked at anyone apart from Piper the way he was looking at Percy now and the same held true for how Percy was towards Annabeth. If the night played out the way Piper hoped, they'd soon be leaving that No-Homo stuff behind and admitting they were truly Full Bi.

The four demi-gods soon settled in the massive masterpiece of a living room that Piper's dad had decked out with comfortable leather sofas, tasteful yet minimalist artwork, and an enormous flat-screen, hi-def TV with all the bells and whistles. Percy and Jason kept blathering on about movies and guy stuff as they scrolled through Piper's dad's Blu-Ray collection-thankfully not picking out anything with her dad the movie star in it. Annabeth rolled her eyes, muttered, "Boys!", and began gushing at Piper about the architecture of the local mansions-her favorites, her least favorites, and general ideas for improvement all over the town. Piper had seen it all, of course, having lived in Malibu for some time, but it was good to hear and see Annabeth happy, so she induklged her.

They soon settled into movie-watching mode, absorbed by The Fellowship of the Ring (which Piper thought was fun but a bit overrated, though she loved seeing how much Jason and Percy got into it.) They of course had to move onto The Two Towers afterwards, though Piper noted how late it was getting part-way through. Much as it would be nice for them to all just fall asleep during a movie while lost in a giant cuddle-pile, she was horny, damn it, and wanted the three of them to get fucking soon. Time to turn on the charmspeak, then.

"So," she said," were you two planning on staying here the night or were you headed back to New Rome?" She placed her charmspeak's emphasis on the first part-lightly, of course. They were used to her charmspeak by now and could likely spot if she was being heavy-handed.

"Oh!" said Annabeth. "I hadn't thought of that. It is getting late, isn't it?" She looked over at Percy, who was busy eating some blue M&M's. "Percy, what do you think?"

"Hmm. I'm not ready to go and we didn't tell anyone to expect us back tonight." He stretched his toned arms over his head, cracked his knuckles, and grinned. "It is really comfy here and I don't want to leave the movie half-way through. And I don't want to spurn Jason and Pipes' hospitality. We could stay the night, if they're all right with it."

"Awesome, man," Jason said with a happy sigh, clapping Percy on the shoulder, his hand lingering perhaps a second longer than it would have between completely straight bros.

Annabeth frowned. "One problem, though. We, uh, didn't bring anything to wear to bed..."

"Why bother?" Piper said, treading carefully. "It's a hot night and it's just the four of us. Not like we haven't seen each other half-naked bumping around the Argo II." She'd seen Leo half-naked a little too often for her comfort, she recalled. He was a good friend and not half-bad looking, but she hadn't wanted to see him fiddling about with the ship's controls in only a grease-stained tank top and tight red boxer briefs, as she had on at least two separate occasions. "Actually, I kind of want out of these clothes now, it's been a long day. It's my house so I hope nobody minds..."

"Ooh, we get a strip-show with the movie, too?" Jason said with a wicked little laugh. She playfully told him to shut up and began yanking off her t-shirt and shorts. All three of them tried to watch the movie and keep their eye on Piper at the same time as she stripped down to her bra and panties, the frilly lavender laciness standing out nicely against her light brown skin. Jason had the hardest time of the three not ogling her but Annabeth was close behind.

"Ah, hell, that seems like a good idea to me,too," Jason said a minute later, no longer able to contain himself. He shrugged out of his clothes, his broad, pale shoulders practically popping out of his purple t-shirt, his well-turned calves and fine, firm ass emphasized by the tight little boxer briefs he wore, black with a red waistband. Piper nearly licked her lips at the sight. That was the same underwear he wore the first night they'd had sex and he looked as sexy in them now as he had that night.

Annabeth followed suit, stripping down to a skimpy silvery set of lingerie that she nearly spilled out of; Piper had to stop herself from gaping as Annabeth was really well-endowed as far as breasts were concerned. 

Percy, however, remained firmly seated and dressed, his blushing noticeable even in the dimly lit room. His eyes kept furtively darting as he tried both to stare and not stare at his three nearly-naked friends surrounding him. Eventually, he relented, tearing off his tank-top and khaki shorts, leaving himself clad only in some very tiny dark blue low-rise briefs that left little to the imagination, his bulge greatly emphasized by the thin v-shaped garment. Piper could practically see the boy's penis already and she was not disappointed at all by the size of the slightly twitching shape between his slender legs.

Jason's bright blue eyes widened. "Damn, Percy. Nice undies. And here I always figured you as a boxers guy."

Percy laughed, a little nervously. The two boys were sitting next to each other and given the get-a-room vibe they'd been both exuding at each other that night, Piper imagined he was feeling a little awkward with the both of them nearly naked and nearly touching. Piper noticed both their bulges were slightly stirring. "Yeah, well, after I joined the swim team and Annabeth saw how good I looked in a speedo, kind of figured I should make a change. Briefs are actually a lot comfier than I used to think, especially the sexy, colorful kind. No tighty-whities for me, though."

They all chuckled and tried their hardest to concentrate on the movie. Piper could tell that the others were like her in not being able to properly watch it, however. The four demi-gods kept stealing glances at one another, kept shifting slightly at odd intervals-sometimes away from one another, sometimes closer to one another. As the movie finally ended, Piper did her best to stifle a yawn. She'd gotten them this far and she wanted more.

"Anyone for another movie?" Jason said at last. "Return of the King's far too long but we could try something shorter."

"We could always go for porn," Percy joked. "I mean, we're already dressed for it. Or not dressed, really."

Annabeth elbowed Percy slightly. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain! You don't want to gross Piper out!"

Piper shrugged, preparing herself for the next step on the path to hopefully hot group sex. "I'm not grossed out, Annabeth. I am a daughter of Aphrodite, after all. Making love and having sex doesn't bother me in the slightest." She licked her lips and turned the charmspeak on-only slightly, of course, any more and the following actions could be construed as non-consensual. She wanted them to want this as much as she did. If they still backed off or were uncertain, she would lay off entirely and leave it as a fantasy for a later masturbation session. "Percy's right about us being dressed for porn, though. For making porn."

Annabeth flushed. "Piper, you're not serious-"

"Oh no, no, not with an actual camera or anything, I don't mean literally." She paused. "We could still actually do it, though. Like, actually get together. You know, like a foursome..."

The eyes of the other three widened dramatically. Piper decided she needed to make her move now. Though she'd wanted this night with Jason alone originally, she figured that, to get everyone in the mood, it was best for her to lean in and make a move on Annabeth. If that didn't get the boys in the mood, then nothing would. How she'd get the two guys together as well when they clearly couldn't outright admit they felt hot and bothered by the other's presence, she had no idea.

Piper leaned forward, stroked some of Annabeth's hair, her neck, her face. "Annabeth," she whispered huskily. She leaned forward for a kiss. "Do you want to..."

Annabeth's lips trembled a bit and yet, a moment later, their pleasant plumpness was against Piper's. A gentle kiss at first, a long, lingering one a moment later. In the background, Piper heard Jason let out a small gasp and Percy say, "Gods, this is actually happening. Oh my gods..."

Piper broke the kiss off. Annabeth blinked, blushed, looked as if she desperately needed more. Annabeth looked over at Percy, who nodded enthusiastically, and she returned to Piper. Piper gave one look at Jason, who seemed a bit stunned, and continued. She and Annabeth drew closer together, hands falling over one another's skin, lips brushing along each other's faces, necks, collarbones. Piper gently tugged at Annabeth's bra, deftly undid the clasps, and soon let Annabeth's rosy, round breasts spill out, her nipples perky. Piper did the same a moment later and then began to cup Annabeth's breasts and suck on the nipples, eliciting a high-pitched gasp from the daughter of Athena.

"This is so hot, this is so hot," Percy kept saying from two seats away, practically bouncing up and down. The fabric of his tight blue briefs was well and truly strained now; Piper could see trimmed tufts of black pubic hair and an inch of his cock's shaft showing, the cloth was so tightened and stretched. Jason was in similar straits, his eyes darting everywhere, clearly unsure what to do. Piper decided to give them a little nudge. "If you two want to join in, you're more than welcome. Here, Annabeth, you move down, you two come over here..."

Annabeth slid down to the floor, shedding her panties and Piper's alike. She began to tenderly probe at Piper's privates, licking at labia and slowly rubbing Piper's clit. Piper was already wet enough, had been growing steadily so all night, but this just added to the gushing pleasure she felt.

The two boys leapt out of their seats, compelled by horniness and Piper's sultry beckoning. She grabbed both their hands and made the boys disrobe one another, causing much blushing as they did their best to tug their underwear down and try avoid touching one another's cocks and dangling balls. Piper grabbed both their dicks, each of them seven inches long and throbbing (though Jason's was the thicker of the two), and pulled them both towards her mouth. She sucked Jason first, long and slow, then pulled Percy in as well. She alternated between them for a few minutes, squirming as Annabeth ate her out, then decided to give them both a blowjob at the same time. She licked both pulsing cock-heads simultaneously and rubbed them against one another.

"Piper!" Jason gasped, his words nearly drowning out Percy's moan. "Oh gods, Pipes, that feels so good...Why, why are you touching our cocks together like that, oh gods..."

"I've seen the way you're looking at one another," Piper said after pulling out their cocks for a moment, her voice breathy. "You both you know you want each other as much as you want us. Besides, Annabeth and I are doing each other, you know." Annabeth began fingering Piper for emphasis, which made her writhe against the leather couch. "This is an equal foursome. You want more of us together, you two have to do each other as well..."

Jason looked a little nervous but Percy gave a ginormous grin. "Sure, whatever. This is the kinkiest shit I never expected to happen, and if Annabeth's up for it, so am I. I'm good for experimenting with gay stuff, bi stuff, whatever." Percy leaned towards Jason and gave him a kiss, which made the son of Jupiter's eyes nearly bug out. They kept kissing for several minutes, both of the boys rubbing hands over each other's bodies and fiddling with each other's nipples, until Percy pulled back and sheepishly smiled. "If you're worried about butt stuff, bro, you can always do me in the ass. Annabeth and I may have, um, messed about with a vibrator a while back and she wasn't the only one using it..."

Piper looked down at Annabeth between her legs, who merely blushed. "Never thought you had it in you, Chase," Piper said. She looked up at the boys. "Here, if you're so down for experimenting, Percy, you can help me suck Jason's cock."

"With pleasure." The son of Poseidon got down on his knees, leaned his flat, smooth chest over Piper's frame, and began taking turns with Piper at giving Jason head. The blonde boy demi-god groaned and moaned and closed his eyes as he swayed slightly, rubbing his hands through both Piper and Percy's hair as they sucked and ran their hands up and down his legs, his butt, his balls. Annabeth stopped licking and kissing at Piper, choosing instead to suck at Percy'c cock, though she continued to move her fingers back and forth inside Piper.

"Here," Piper said, "Let the boys have a turn." Piper gently pushed them all up, walked over to a side cabinet, and pulled out the lotion she'd hidden earlier. "You guys will need this, I imagine."

Jason, no longer shy about his longing for Percy, eagerly grabbed the lotion and ran back to his horny bro, who'd crouched down on the couch, his firm, round ass in the air, his cock throbbing between his legs and pressed up against his taut abs. Jason's fingers fumbled as he squeezed out the lotion and rubbed it all over his fingers. Before probing Percy, however, Jason got down on his knees and began to rim the dark-haired demi-god, his tongue darting in and out of Percy's puckered asshole. Percy let out strangled gasps and grabbed for purchase at the leather couch. Piper sat on the side, rubbing at her clit, while Annabeth went over to Percy and began kissing him and rubbing his shoulders, whispering into his ear. Whatever it was she said, it made Percy laugh. Piper leaned in and heard Annabeth say "...looks like we found another perk of moving out to the west coast, eh, Seaweed Brain?"

Jason stopped rimming Percy a moment later and began to slowly, gently finger Percy's ass. Percy moaned and whimpered as Jason slowly added another finger, then another. Eventually, after several minutes of thrusting fingers into Percy'a anus, Jason stood up, heaved a huge sigh, blushed a bright crimson as he looked over at Piper, and began to ease his cock into Percy, the head slowly swallowed by the muscular ring, the thick shaft wriggling back and forth. A few moments of awkward, uncomfortable shifting later, and the two boys had found their groove, Jason pounding at Percy's ass with vigor, Percy rolling his buttcheeks back and looking back at his bro to encourage him. On and on they went, their lithe, lean frames flowing into one another, Jason moaning as his cock sped up its pace, Percy furiously stroking his own cock. Jason reached around for a moment and gave Percy's cock a squeeze as well, making Percy whimper with pleasure. They both had such dorky grins on their sweating, straining faces that Piper nearly laughed. Gods, we'll have to do this more often, she thought happily. She had never expected this to not only work, but to be even sexier than she had hoped. She'd rarely seen everyone so relaxed and happy.

"I, I'm about to come..." Jason said through clenched teeth. Percy panted underneath him, trying to say, "Gods, Jason, pull out," but alas for the son of Poseidon, it was too late. Jason's throat nearly exploded with an orgasmic bellow as he slammed into Percy with another giant thrust, white semen dribbling and gushing out from around Jason's cock. Percy gave a little yelp then shuddered beneath his bigger blonde bro, his own cock spraying everywhere. Fortunately for the leather furniture, Piper had put down some blankets earlier. Her dad wouldn't be home for days so she'd have plenty of time to clean them.

The two boys flopped together on the couch, leaning into one another, arms and legs splayed everywhere. They kept breathing heavily and gasping and giggling at the same time, looking over at their girlfriends with a mix of hunger and fatigue.

"Awww," Annabeth murmured, pouting. "Now that you've both come, you're not able to do us at all. And I was so looking forward to doing you both at once..."

"Give them a bit, Annabeth," Piper said, smiling wickedly at the boys. "I'm sure they'll be ready for that soon enough, Won't you, boys?"

They both nodded eagerly and slowly began to sit up. Piper turned to Annabeth and began to stroke her again, face turned downwards to the space between the blonde girl's legs. "Well, Annabeth, seems like we'll just have to keep them entertained a while, won't we?" She began to lap her tongue at Annabeth's clit, making her moan. Yes, Piper thought again as she continued, hoping this night would last forever and that they would be able to all get together like this again, we will have to do this more often. A night with Jason alone would've been wonderful-and they still very much needed to bang one another-but tonight was something special and sexy she'd remember for some time to come.

******


End file.
